sleepover at pinkys
by 6 enternal 6 darkness 6
Summary: its ok but you dont have to read but if you do please review oh just a sleepover lot of pairing like choujixsakura, i might put the akatsuki in but u decide in your reviews oh as well as sakura parings vote peeps oh btw theres some temarixneji wierd i kno
1. begining invites

Monday, February 12, 2007

you are all invited to sakuras sleepover

be there or be square

time: 5:00-2:00pm

The sand nins read(aka:Gaara, Konkuro, Temari)

"Hmm"said gaara "wanna go"said gaara actually happy "idont know"said temari

"mabey..."temari said "please can we go temari" konkuro said "mm...ok" said temari

"but you two must behave and dont complain how small her place is ok"

"OK!"said the two boys very happily.

**In kohona**

"Hi sakura chan!"yelled naruto 'o just great naruto guess ihave to give him an invatation too'sakura thought

"uh.. hey naruto" she said walking over to him with a fake smile

"naruto your invited to my sleepover ok"she said giving him an invite.

"yipee yhoo wait sakura wat do i bring to a sleepover"naruto said

"a sleeping bag, snacks, and music"said sakura

"ok"naruto said leaving

'now to find sasuke'

**At the ramen shop**

'oh look sasuke, shikamaru, kiba, choji'sakura thought

"hey guys"she said them

"hey"they all said except choji

"choji you ok?"

"no just a little down in the dumps"he said

"well icame looking for you guys"

"why?" they asked

"cause this"she handed the invitations out

"OK! ill be there sakura thanks!"said chouji excitedly

"ok then bye call me"she said scribling on a peice of paper.

"WILL DO"said chouji

**The huyaga residence**

"SAKURA! THANKS we will be there" said hinata after hearing that naruto is coming

"ok ill go"said neji not realy wanting to go.

**Sakuras place**

"ok time to cleen all thirteen levels of my house with the help of my robots" said sakura as she speed cleens all levels

"ok time to take a shower then call in resturants then music games the guests" she said going on the elevator(yes people i made her rich richer than the hugas them selves)

"ok done with everything and in such a short time"she said

**10 Minutes later**

KNOCK

KNOCK

"ino here to see your tiny itsy bitsy house and sleepover"ino said

"ha i was right your place is small"said ino

"well iguess so"sakura said

"were do i put my stuff"ino said

"down stairs elevanth leval follow me to the elevator"

"wait did u just say elevanth leval"ino said"of course enless you want to sleep at the twevth"

"ok "she followed

"woh cool you have amansion" she said

"itake back"

"put you stuff there" sakura pointed.

**When everyone showed up**

"wow nice place can we see all of the mansion " they said in unison "sure" she shrugged

a train came by to take them for a tour "wow evan a train and gormet cooking"chouji said as they hoped in.

" how bout we start from leval thirteen to leval 1" they all nodded in agreement."ooo..ah"they all said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please i will not write if no reviews its ok to flame on how lame the stories first chapie is! pwease and cwaceors


	2. iam bored and i dont know y i am writing

HELLO!!! OK I AM BACK 2 GIVE YOU CHAPIE 2 YAY ok then iam bored so i will continue writeing evan if you dont like it mom sayz i need a hobbie so...yea any way here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!

recap:

**When everyone showed up**

"wow nice place can we see all of the mansion " they said in unison "sure" she shrugged

a train came by to take them for a tour "wow evan a train and gormet cooking"chouji said as they hoped in.

" how bout we start from leval thirteen to leval 1" they all nodded in agreement."ooo..ah"they all said.

**chapter 2 iam bored sorry thats not what its really called or is it?**

(the ride on the train has now stopped ok)"ok now what do you guys wanna do?" said the pinkett (incase you didn't know it was sakura) "I dont know I am still in shock your house is big!" said the dumb blonde ino (just kidding ino fans she is ok) the others nodded there heads in agreement "i know spin the bottle" screamed the annoying blonde naruto (haha you thought i was gonna say ino didnt you!) "you took the words right out of my mouth!" screamed the insane blonde ino everyone sweatdropped "ok but its up to you guys because i have extreame spin the bottle too and it grades on how well you kiss the other person with a video camera" said sakura "wow forehead girl you have every thing!" shouted ino "hey ino dont call sakura forehead girl your just gelous(sp?) that she is smarter than you and a lot prettier than you!" said sasuke _'oh my god did i just stand up for sakura and say that she was pretty omg!' _thought sasuke "sasuke stay off my girl or -"said chouji but so he couldnt say any thing he put his hand over his mouth "ok before this gets more akward lets play the game.

**game room**

"ok I'll be right back I gotta get the game"said sakura "uchiha stay away from my sakura, you too naruto, shino, neji, and kiba got it my girl"said chouji every one was in shock about choujis outburst but it went away as sakura came back " ok ready to play!" said an exited sakura since she was the master of this game "yes we are ready to play the youthful game of sakuras" yelled the beautiful green beast (you know lee!!!) sakura sweat dropped and said "ok neji you start first" then everyone got up and sat on the mats sakura put out in a circle "fine "said neji he slowly spun the bottle hopping for sakura but he got temari sakura giggled and so didnt the other girls except for temari but temari was as red as blood "come on neji kiss her" yelled naruto neji suddenly became red too! (can you imagine neji blushing i cant wait i guess i can since iam writing this back to the story) " fine!"neji yelled he dove in for it and kissed her tenderly and the machine yelled great kisser neji and temari were both red big time! "i agree great kisser" said temari "uh.. temari you spin next" said shikamarutemari nodded and spun it landed on (guess who it landed on guess!) neji again her lucky day so she switched seats seats with naruto to get next to neji to kiss him insted of reaching over she lent infor it and kissed him the score was awsome kisser she blushed "indeed you are a awsome kisser"said neji


	3. authors note

**Authors Note**

ok people this is how its gonna work** i need ideas **so if you have ideas i will use them i am stupid and clearly have no spell check on my computer so if i keep writing there is a 70 chance you will not understand my story cuz i just go with the flow and its not working like it does in school!! so help me out oh and vote the pairings you want for me to write about! - :) thank you for reading this i highly recamend you write back with ideas soon becuz my lame teacher gave me a 150 point prodject to do over spring break and i havent started yet so am freaking out thats why i have such bad grammar bye bye.


End file.
